


Heat It Up

by spinmetal



Series: Pocket Boyfriend Smut [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Cayde stutters when he's aroused, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Inappropriate use of Light, Kinda I guess???, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pocket Boyfriend AU, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, tagging is hard lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: Over two thousand words of Cayde-6/Reader porn. Set in my Pocket Boyfriend universe. Sequel to Take It Slow





	Heat It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Bungo: Cayde is dead and dying. 
> 
> Me: Mmmmkay I'm gonna write some porn with him on his knees.

A knock on the door over the sound of running water catches your attention.

“May I come in?”

You smile at the familiar voice and the request. The bathroom door is locked, but locks are nothing to a Hunter - especially the former Hunter Vanguard. That he asks for your permission and that you know he'll respect your privacy if you deny him warms your heart. It's one of many reasons why you  _ love _ and  _ trust _ him.

“Sure,” you call. “Come in.”

With some rattling and a few clicks, the bathroom door swings open and Cayde-6 slips inside, locking it behind him. You watch the outline of his form through the steam covered glass of the shower cubicle.

“Wow.” His head swivels, glowing blue gaze sweeping across the bathroom casing the place reflexively. “How come I wasn't invited to the sauna party?”

“You have been. That's why I let you in,” you inform him, closing your eyes and tilting your head back so the water hits your face. You can tell the exact moment the fact that you're showering -  _ that you're bare ass naked _ \- really hits Cayde because he makes his signature jammed printer noise and the bathroom gets warmer. A  _ lot _ warmer.

You lower your head, crack an eye open. Cayde's gaze is fixed determinedly on the ceiling. The lights in his throat pulse with the Sol Light flickering over his form. _ I'm doing this, _ you think, watching his fists clench and unclench.  _ Cayde-6 literally hot and bothered over me.  _ You feel awed. You feel  _ powerful _ .

You grin, combing your hair with your fingers, idly pondering whether you should invite Cayde into the shower. He makes the first move.

“D-d-d-do you need help in there?”

Your grin widens and you bite your lips, clamping down on your anticipation and arousal. One would think “help” might mean next thing you know you're up against the wall-  _ oh that's a lovely image _ . But no, the help offered is quite literal. And perhaps, an excuse to touch you. You intend on giving him a  _ lot _ of excuses to touch you.

“Don’t  _ need  _ help, but would definitely appreciate it,” you say, watching him fidget and shuffle. 

“Alright-t-ty,” he says, coughs.

“G-g-guess I should uh-” a vague gesture at himself.

“If you don't want to get absolutely soaked,” you say, casual as you please, “ _ Yeah _ .”

“Right-t-t.” You hear him take a deep breath. “Ok-kay.”

You watch as he strips, carefully folding his cloak and shucking off his armour. Sol Light dances across his bare form, mesmerising you.  _ He's  _ mesmerising. You watch him approach the cubicle, turning your back to the shower door when he lightly knocks on it. 

“M-May I c- _ kkzzt _ -come in?”

“ _ Yeah. _ ” You wonder how breathless your voice sounds. Stuttering  _ and  _ static.  _ Fuck _ , you think, the chill at your back when the shower door opens replaced by warmth as Cayde slips inside right behind you and pulls the door shut.  _ He's so fucking hot and bothered. _

Your head feels light from the humid heat and your realisation, and you lean back against Cayde with a sigh, a smile on your lips as you look up at him. A smile that quickly turns into a sly grin as Cayde the Jammed Printer makes an appearance again. You wonder how you look to him, with water streaming down your body, over the curve of your breasts. Being a head taller than you, he's got a good view. You must be a  _ very  _ good view because Cayde’s eyes are wide and bright and focused entirely on you like you're the only thing in the world. You swallow, noting the way his eyes track the bob of your throat and heat pools between your legs.

“M-May I touch you?” he asks, static lacing every word and you take his hands in yours, placing one your hip and the other on your breast. He whines.

“ _ Always. _ ” You promise, voice breathless as you feel.

Cayde surges down to kiss you. Light pulses against your lips and you shudder, leaning into his touch. He pulls away to look at you, gaze filled with wonder and  _ wanting. _ You take a deep breath, releasing it slowly and pressing back against the warm plane of his body as his hands explore yours. One hand skates across your breasts, toying with your nipples and you sigh, toes curling in pleasure. The other hand wanders over your belly, across folds and stretch marks and scratch marks, with Light infused touch. You squirm against Cayde wishing he would hurry the fuck up, but let him explore your body at his own pace and revel in the attention he's lavishing you with.

Warm metal skims over your sides with featherlight touch and you flinch away, biting your lips to muffle a giggle. The hand pauses, hovering over your skin and you raise you gaze to meet Cayde’s mischief and mirthful grin.

“ _ Don't _ ,” you warn as he wiggles his fingers at you, “I swear, Cayde if you-”

“ _ Here c-comes the t-tickle train! _ ”

You squeal and squirm, breathless from laughter as you try to defend yourself from Cayde's tickle attack, to no avail. With Cayde blocking your only exit and his arms boxing you in, you're trapped and helpless to stop his onslaught. By the time he lets up, you're bent over and clinging to his arms for support, tears streaming down your face from laughter. Cayde holds you close, holds you up, and you feel his body shaking from his own laughter.

“Fuck me,” you gasp, panting, and Cayde stills. You tilt your head back, locking eyes with him.

“ _ Fuck me _ ?” you ask-  _ plead _ , and roll your hips back against his. Static spills from his throat. “ _ Please? _ ”

“G-g-g-” he presses his face into the crook of your shoulder and you raise a hand to the crown of his head, stroking it and petting his horn. You tilt your head to press a kiss to his temple and a gasp escapes your lips as his questing hand cups your mound, a finger pressing against your slit. Cayde straightens up, looking down at you and you arc against him at the lust in his eyes and the hand squeezing your breast. He toys with your nipple and your thighs clamp around his wrist when he flicks your clit, fingers pulsing with Light.

You  _ whine _ , grabbing his wrists and he moans with you, grinding his hips against your ass.

“So wet for me,” he murmurs, stroking your folds and slipping a finger inside you, the pad of his thumb pulsing with Light as it presses against your clit. You moan, wanton and needy and desperate for more, grinding against him and clenching around his fingers.

“ _ Please _ ,” you beg, gasping when he tugs and tweaks your nipples. He makes a noise laced with static, needy as you, and thrusts his finger deeper. Your head lols back against his chest, mouth wide and panting. Warm metal traces your lips, sliding into your mouth and you suck on Cayde's fingers, whimpering as they thrust into your mouth in time with those in your slit.

“Turn around?” You whine around his fingers but nod and he pulls away so you can turn. Crowding you against the wall, Cayde kneels, nuzzling the inside of your quivering thighs before pulling both legs over his shoulders and pressing his face to your mound, his gaze locked on yours. One of your hands strokes his horn and curls around the back of his head  The other is captured by Cayde's, fingers twined with his.

“Gorgeous,” he says against your mound, pulsing with Light and you tense, trying to stop your thighs from clenching around his head or from grinding against his face. Far from stopping you, he grinds against your mound, smearing his face with your wetness, a hand grabbing your ass and pulling you flush against his face. You cry out, nails scraping against the knicks and scratches on his head, arcing into his touch. You breaths are short and your head swims from pleasure and heat. You feel a little faint but you don't want to stop. You don't ever want to stop.

You look down and  _ fuck _ what a  _ view _ . Cayde 6 on his knees with your thighs clamped around his head, his face flush against your pussy, orange light and Light burning in his throat and body. His eyes are wide and bright and stare at you like you're divine. Your breath leaves you in a sigh.

“You look good on your knees,” you say impulsively and Cayde spits static,  _ burning _ between your legs. You gasp at the surge of Light, grinding against his face, your grip on his head and hand tightening til your knuckles turn white. The hand on your ass grips you hard enough to bruise, even as it keeps you from slipping, and your moan turns into a choked cry as Cayde slips two fingers inside you, thrusting and scissoring, his thumb grinding against your clit.

“T-t-t-touch yours-s-s-self?” you hear him say- _ beg _ , his voice laced with static. You look down at bright blue eyes filled with love and wonder and burning hunger for you and you alone. The sight alone is enough to make you come, but you arc off the wall, clenching around his fingers and forcing yourself to stave off your orgasm.  “P-p-p-please? I-I-I-I wanna s-see-  _ p-p-please _ ?”

“Since you’ve asked so nicely,” you manage to gasp when you’ve regained control of your voice. Keeping a hand on Cayde’s head for balance, you cup your breasts with the other, fondling and pinching your nipples in time with Cayde's thrusts. He moans, voice laced with static, and spreads your thighs wider, picking up the pace and slipping a third finger in you. 

Penetrative sex has never appealed to you even when you've tried it on yourself. Perhaps it's his Light, perhaps it's Cayde himself; this is the most pleasure you've ever felt and for a moment you wish Cayde had a dick to fill you up and fuck you with. Then he removes his fingers, coating his horn in your juices and your brain promptly stops working.  

“R-r-r-ready?” he asks, and you struggle to form words. It's so easy to forget that Exos- that Cayde is a war machine. Every single part of him is built for combat.  _ He's killed with that horn, _ you think and on the tail of that thought:  _ I'm gonna fuck it.  _ Your voice fails you so you nod vigorously, spreading your thighs wide as they can in clear invitation. Cayde puts a hand on your hips to steady you, the other spreads your folds as he slowly, carefully pushes his horn inside you all the way to the hilt and your vision goes white with pleasure when he gently thrusts, pulsing Light from his horn and the finger on your clit.

“ _ You f-f-f-feel s-s-s-so good-d-d _ ,” he moans, thrusting deep inside you. The hand on your hips slides down to your ass, groping it as he fucks you, slow and  _ sweet _ . “ _ So, s-s-s-so g-g-good. _ ”

Your thighs clamp down around his neck, toes curling as you keen, his name a litany on your lips. Your pleasure has brought you to tears which the shower washes away. Your legs quiver with tension and you feel faintly grateful for your perch on Cayde's shoulders. Cayde fills you, body and soul, so completely you wish this moment would go on forever- just you and Cayde in blissful love and pleasure. The slow build of orgasm wells up inside you and this time you know you won't be able to stave it off.

“ _ I'm gonna come _ ,” you gasp brokenly, and Cayde's Light pulses stronger at your words, pulling wanton moans from you. “Please  _ please please- _ ”

“Come for me, love,” he says and you come. Your thighs clamp tightly around Cayde's head and your pussy spasms, clenching around his horn as you keen his name. He thrusts into you, slow and shallow, as you ride out your orgasm and is quick to support you when you slump over. Carefully pulling out of you, he takes your thighs off his shoulders, bracing you as you slide down the wall to straddle his thighs.

“That was  _ amazing _ ,” you say, hugging him and pressing a sloppy kiss to his temple. “ _ You _ were absolutely amazing.”

On impulse, you lean upward to lick and suck your juices off his horn and Cayde moans as you work, Sol Light flaring around his body. A tangible sign of his pleasure. You sigh when you're done with his horn, settling against him comfortably. You got yours. Now you'll make certain Cayde gets his.

“You're gonna help me shower,” you start, tone soft but firm as you stroke Cayde's head and he shudders, grip on your hips tightening. “Then we're gonna go to bed, and I'm gonna go down on you and I won't stop until you've gotten the best damn orgasm you've ever had.”

You feel a smirk on your lips at the jammed printer noise he makes and stroke his head whilst he stutters and spits static.

“Sounds good, cowboy?” you murmur, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“ _ Ooooooh yeah,”  _ he sighs, moaning as you nip at his neck. You bite the juncture of his shoulder, hands stroking down his horn, head and back. “ _ Hell  _ yeah.”

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy?”

Cayde's shoulders shake with his laughter and you laugh with him, pressing sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss  against warm, nicked metal with every ounce of love in your body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that. Just so y'all know this almost ended with the tickle fight and them actually showering before I decided one smut-to-hurt/comfort whiplash fic was enough. 
> 
> N e wayz, lemme know you how you liked it and who knows? Maybe you'll get to give Cayde his ;)


End file.
